Un beso tan grande como la distancia que nos separa
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: Un simple juego de Béisbol le confirma a Yamcha lo que tanto temía: Bulma sigue siendo el amor de su vida. Desgraciadamente su rubor lo delata y Vegeta no se anda con rodeos. Basado en el capítulo 70 de DBSuper. Advertencia: Esta es una basura de fic, ja,ja. Comedia que no hace reír. Romance que no hace suspirar. Drama que no hace llorar. Vegeta/Bulma - Trunks/Mai


**•**

 **DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama. Pero diré que sí es mía para ver si cierto que demandan a los escritores de fanfics cuando no ponen el mentado disclaimer. Gracias.

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

 **DESEOS ÁCIDOS**

.

—Un juego de… ¿Béisbol? Kakarotto, ¿y ahora qué payasada es ésta?

—La verdad es que ni yo sé de qué se trata, Vegeta, pero son órdenes de Champa-Sama y Bills-Sama, así que tenemos que estar ahí para jugar.

—¿CÓMO QUE JUGAR? ¿O sea que no se trata de peleas, sino de jugar?

—Exacto, es un deporte. Según me dijo Whis-Sama, se juega con…

El orgulloso Príncipe dejó de prestarle atención a su amigo (como lo hacía muy seguido) con la grosera intención de dejarlo hablando solo, se ofendiera éste o no. Se concentró mejor en estudiar el terreno y en cómo estaban todos organizados en el campo: Las mujeres y la niña de Krilin en una banca; los jugadores del universo 6 (vestidos de azul) reunidos con Champa-Sama; los del Universo 7 (con el uniforme rojo) rodeando a Bills-Sama; y… _«¿Yamcha?»,_ pensó Vegeta para sus adentros en cuanto lo divisó hablando animadamente con Trunks, _«¿qué se cree este insecto que puede aguantar el ritmo de guerreros de nuestro nivel?»_

—… y así es como supuestamente se juega —indicó Gokú mientras miraba confundido el resistente equipo creado por Vados-Sama—, pero no comprendo absolutamente nada, solo sé que esto es un bat y esto una pelota.

—Pues no te entendí ni madres, pero gracias.

Los primeros minutos del partido fueron bastantes aburridos, exceptuando el momento cuando Vegeta se percató de que Yamcha le explicaba algo a Trunks, y el chiquillo impresionado le hacía otra pregunta más. _«Ahhh_ —pensó Vegeta chasqueando los dientes—, _olvidaba que a esto se dedicaba este idiota. ¿Qué le estará preguntando Trunks? No me había dado cuenta lo bien que se llevan los dos…»_

Después de que su alumno Kyabe terminara de hacer el ridículo en el campo, le tocó el turno a él de entrar a la cancha. Y entonces, sin querer, escuchó un comentario entre su mujer y la mujer de su mejor rival/amigo…

—¡Que bien está jugando Yamcha, venció al propio Kyabe! —le dijo Bulma a Milk—. Por alguna extraña razón ahora veo a Yamcha de otra manera —añadió con una coqueta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Va-vaya je,je,je, gracias, bu-bueno creo que lo he hecho bastante bi-bien, je,je,je —respondió el Guerrero Z más sonrojado e ilusionado que nunca—. No por nada me decían "El Lobo Solitario".

« _¿Ah sí?_ » _,_ caviló el orgulloso Príncipe con las venas de la frente saltadas, « _¿con que ya te ven de otra manera…?_ », y apretó la pelota con más fuerza para reprimir las ganas de echársele encima a Yamcha cuando descubrió sus mejillas encendidas. Miró de reojo a Bulma, y por un momento le pareció que ésta le coqueteaba a Yamcha. _«¿Acaso te estás sonrojando con mi mujer?»_

—¡Esfuércense muchachos! —señaló Bulma aún más divertida cuando descubrió el rubor de su antiguo novio y los celos de Vegeta, y les sonrió una vez más para empeorar la ocasión.

De pronto el Guerrero Z, que ya venía tomándose muy, pero muy enserio el juego desde hace buen rato, se atrevió a apuntarle con el bat al ex conquistador de planetas y asesino de mil hombres, y agregó: —Desaparece antes de que te arrepientas…

« _¿Me está amenazando… A MÍ?_ »

—¡Qué animal! —señaló Krilin preocupado a Gokú— ¿cómo se le ocurre amenazar a Vegeta? Se lo va _garchar_.

« _Con que Lobo Solitario… pues ya veremos si por lo menos llegas a perro ovejero_ », agregó el Príncipe mientras una intensa oleada de ki le brotaba desde lo más profundo, y le recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Por un momento estuvo a punto de convertirse en Super Saiyajin fase 1, 2 y hasta la nunca lograda ni alcanzada fase 3, luego a la soberbia fase Dios Azul, y por qué no hasta la fase 4 aunque no fuera canon. _«¡Aquí te va un regalo!_ »

Un grito atroz se escuchó por todo el campo cuando la pelota de Vegeta no dio en el bat o en el guante de Kyabe, sino justo en las costillas de Yamcha, y el Príncipe lamentó no poder lanzar otros dos golpes más: Uno directo a la cara para borrarle el sonrojo y de paso la cicatriz; y otro más directo en las bolas.

—¡Vegeta, porqué hiciste eso! —exclamaron todos.

—¡Así se hacen las cosas! —respondió el Príncipe contentísimo mientras observaba satisfecho lo adolorido que había quedado el "Lobo Solitario", y entre todos lo ayudaban a levantarse del polvoriento suelo.

Empero, giró hacia las bancas soltando un cansado bufido imaginándose que se toparía con la mirada reprobatoria de Bulma, pero descubrió todo lo contrario. Discretamente su mujer se divertía maliciosa con la escena de un Yamcha hecho polvo y sus costillas rotas. Vegeta la conocía tan bien. Sabía perfectamente qué significaba ese gesto, esa risilla de millonaria engreída: Era la que le brotaba a Bulma cada vez que, victoriosa, se le consumaban las cuentas pendientes que alguien le debiera. Así fueran de hace años, horas, o de días. « _Pero… ¿que no le estaba coqueteando?_ »

« _Ah, el pobre de Yamcha_ », se burló la científica. « _Y de pensar que en alguna época antigua eras tan, pero tan bueno en el béisbol, que atraías como imán a montones de chicas… sin importarte, claro, que tuvieras novia._ »

* * *

 **• ஐ • ஐ • ஐ •**

24 años atrás.

—¡Ahora sí… AHORA SÍ ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, YAMCHA!

Aunque viniera sola en su coche-nave, una joven Bulma de 23 años soltaba gruñidos, golpes y patadas a todo lo que tuviera frente a ella mientras manejaba encolerizada por los cielos de su planeta.

Su detective privado le había dado un importantísimo dato aquella mañana: Eran mentiras que la larga ausencia de su guapo y famoso novio Yamcha se debieran a la Liga Mundial de Béisbol.

— _¡Nooo señorita Brief_ —le había informado el detective— _cuál liga mundial! Si la liga de Béisbol terminó hace como 2 meses. Su novio anda en una isla con una chica que conoció en su club de fans, aunque aún no sabemos dónde exactamente…_

—¡MALDITO, a mí nadie me va ver la cara! —Y el coraje de Bulma era aún más grande porque sospechaba que todos, absolutamente todos, sabían de las "andadas" de su novio—. Desde hace meses... ¿y ninguno es capaz de decírmelo? ¡Pero ya me las pagarán por solapar a su amiguito! ¡Todos los hombres son IGUALES! Hasta Gokú que es el más pelotudo…

Llegó a la Kame House en menos tiempo de lo estimado y aterrizó la nave lo más atrabancadamente que pudo.

—¡Borre "eso" rápido, viejo cochino! —le gritó Oolong al Maestro Roshi señalando con una mano el pizarrón que habían colocado en medio de la sala de Kame House y las películas en la TV, cuando se percató de la llegada de Bulma.

La razón de ese pizarrón en la sala de Kame House se debía a la visita de Gokú horas antes. El joven guerrero de apenas 19 añitos estaba por casarse con Milk en menos de una semana y, adivinando el maestro de la castidad del saiyajin, juró que haría todo lo posible por instruir al futuro marido. —Hijo mío —le había dicho Roshi aquella mañana— te has vuelto tan fuerte como guerrero, pero en lo idiota e inocente no has cambiado. ¡Pero yo, tu maestro, te voy a ayudar con mis enseñanzas!

Cuando Roshi había dicho "todas mis enseñanzas", ni Gokú ni los demás moradores de la Kame House se imaginaban a qué tanto se refería. El viejo depravado soltó toooda la "información" que se sabía de la "A" a la "Z" en las "artes amatorias" con la intención de, según él, lograr que Gokú fuera buen esposo y tuviera satisfecha a su mujer. Habló y habló, y no hubo quién lo callara. Gokú enrojecido y con la boca abierta parecía estar poniendo atención, pero cuando uno de los "dibujitos" de Roshi lo abochornaba hasta dejarlo mudo, se tapaba inmediatamente los ojos con las manos ahogado de pena.

Fue Bulma quien sacó a Gokú de ese lujurioso calvario. La chica abrió de golpe la puerta y ni pidió permiso para entrar. Echando chispas y lumbres por los ojos, ordenó a gritos como era su costumbre: —¡NI ESPEREN A QUE SALUDE, PORQUE QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN RÁPIDO!, ¿EN QUÉ ISLA ESTÁ ESCONDIDO YAMCHA?

—¡Bulma por Dios! —exclamó Krilin asustado—, trata de calmarte…

—¡Tú cállate Krilin, que también lo sabes todo! Yamcha está saliendo con otra, ¿y nadie quiere decirme nada? ¡SOLAPADORES!

Como era tema al que no querían meterse ni Roshi ni Oolong, principalmente porque sabían más de la cuenta, solo Gokú (aún enrojecido) y Krilin se quedaron con ella.

—No soy solapador, y no me calles. Simplemente te pido que te calmes, y si algo te está haciendo daño pues olvida, perdona y…

Una llamada al teléfono móvil de Bulma interrumpió las palabras de Krilin. Se trataba de uno de los detectives con nueva información para la científica.

—Dime Touya, dime todo lo que sepas… —ordenó la joven y puso la llamada en altavoz.

— _Pues el nombre de la chica es Maron, Señorita Brief. Por cierto se parece mucho a usted y…_

—¡QUÉEE, QUÉEE! —el grito indignado que se escuchó por toda la Kame House por supuesto no era el de la 'peliazul'. Era de Krilin.

—Y dime, querido Krilin —le habló Bulma entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿qué me decías sobre la importancia de perdonar…?

* * *

 **• ஐ • ஐ • ஐ •**

La esposa de Vegeta aún conservaba su sonrisa retorcida cuando el último recuerdo de su ex noviazgo se despidió de su mente, y la realidad retomó importancia.

—Oye Bulma —preguntó Milk algo vacilante— y esa chiquilla… la novia de Trunks, ¿por qué no vino?

—¿Mai? Ah, salió con sus amiguitos a buscar trabajo. Dice que no quiere abusar de nuestra confianza.

—Oh… —Bulma miró de refilón a la mujer de Gokú y por un momento pareció detectarle una mueca malsana—. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Milk?

—¡Ah!, no, no por nada, solo me pareció extraño no verla por aquí. Pensé que ya se había ido de la Corporación Cápsula —contestó algo evasiva, no sin antes recalcar el "ya se había ido".

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la esposa de Gokú volvió con el tema y sus preguntas rebuscadas. —Me encantaría que Goten se encontrara una novia que lo apoyara mucho, así como lo hizo la Mai del futuro con tu hijo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Vegeta y yo estamos muy contentos con ello.

—¿Ah-ah sí? —otra mueca—. Pues bien por los dos. Aunque si mi Goten llegara a encontrarse una mujer saijayin pues mucho mejor, ¿no te parece? Imagínatelos, nuestros hijos con mujeres saiyajin, la sangre se reforzaría, tendríamos nietos poderosos y…

—Sí, lo he pensado, por supuesto que sí; pero ellos tomarán esa decisión.

—Pe-pero, ¿no te lo has imaginado mejor? —continuó insidiosa—. Escucha: Goten con alguna hija tuya que llegues a tener más adelante… o que Kyabe nos presente a sus familiares del Universo 6. O… bueno, algo más fácil: Mi nieta Pan, que es saiyajin también, con algún hijo tuyo y…

Bulma, extrañada, le lanzó una larga mirada. —Solo tengo un hijo por el momento, Milk, y ya tiene novia. Qué lástima. Procuraré tener más hijos para que se casen con tus nietos.

—¡Bu-Bulma!, ¿te lo tomaste a mal? Discúlpame, no fue mi intención, ¡son solo tonteras, ideas mías!, de verdad, yo solo…

—Tranquila, Milk, tranquila. No tendría por qué enojarme contigo.

—Lo sé. En fin. En realidad solo quería decirte que Videl llevará este domingo a Goten y a Pan a un parque de diversiones recién inaugurado en Satan City, y nos encantaría que Trunks nos acompañara.

—Claro, procuraré que Trunks los acompañe.

—Que bien. He visto cómo Pan lo sigue, y pues… se nota que se llevarán bien de grandes —finalizó la mujer de Gokú sin quitar el dedo del renglón e insistir con sus "ideas".

•

Y la tarde llegó, y junto con ella el campeón de campeones del juego. Que si era más débil que un sabaimán… ya no le importaba. Que si le habían "bajado" la novia… tampoco le importaba. Que si hasta el mismísimo Krilin (quien ostentara por años el título del más feo y virgen de los guerreros Z) había logrado casarse con la mujer más guapa de la Tierra, mientras él, Yamcha, seguía de solterón… tampoco le interesaba.

En aquella tarde dorada él era el campeón, aplaudido por los mismísimos dioses Bills-Sama y Champa-Sama que le habían rendido pleitesía. Era el "Dios Yamcha", el de sus fantasías donde Gokú era el terrícola beisbolista muerto por un sabaimán, y él el saiyajin poderoso que se casaba con Bulma.

« _Bulma…_ ». La buscó con la mirada disimulando el deseo de algo impronunciable que lo estaba quemando. Y cuando por fin dio con ella, casi pudo jurar que el ligero rubor que aún conservaba se le desvaneció en un decepcionado segundo: Ella y Vegeta parecían hablar de algo entretenidos, sin quitarse la vista enredada uno en el otro.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —le dijo divertido el Príncipe a su esposa cuando ésta le ofrecía un refresco.

—Es-estás… tonto —contestó ella atorándose en sus propias palabras.

—Sí, le coqueteaste para que yo me enojara y le quebrara ya sea las costillas, alguna pierna o su "linda" cara.

—Pe-pero que demente, ¡claro que no!, yo solo les di ánimos a los dos. ¿Cómo puedes creer que a pesar de los años quiera vengarme de algo tan estúpido?

Vegeta le dio un largo sorbo a su refresco tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. —Fácil, porque cuando te lo propones y quieres vengarte de algo, te portas más perra que todas las saiyajin de mi planeta.

—¡Óyemeee! —los dos rieron pero él, como siempre, volvió de inmediato a su postura de hombre regio, orgulloso y de facciones impenetrables, pues prohibido se tenía así mismo tener arrobos de alegría que los demás tomaran como vulnerabilidad. Siempre lo cumplía, siempre; a menos que Bulma lo hiciera reír con alguna de sus tonterías como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Esa conexión no se encontraba en las demás parejas. Así de poderoso era el matrimonio. Y Yamcha supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer por esos lares. Miró alrededor suyo y por un segundo su alma salió de su cuerpo y penetró por entre la vegetación de la Corporación Cápsula, hasta llegar a las entrañas del edificio, de sus comedores, de sus salas y sus habitaciones. Llegó hasta el dormitorio donde en su juventud creía que dormiría todas las noches de su vida… Cuando Vegeta ni siquiera figuraba en esta historia.

Sin embargo no se cerraba a la realidad y sabía que la culpa había sido solo suya. El precio por no cumplir las promesas de amor que se juran. —¿Nos vamos Puar? —le dijo a su mascota-amigo y trató de despedirse lo más calurosa, pero apresuradamente posible, de todos sus amigos. Ya quería largarse de ahí.

Horas después, en la soledad de su casa, soltó un profundo suspiro mientras abría la ventana de su habitación en la kame-house, y dejaba que el sonido del mar y los ruidos de la noche entraran junto con el frescor. Fue ahí cuando sintió ganas de llorar, llorar por los años perdidos y la larga sucesión de noches aburridas y de raíces secas.

« _Quizás algún día… pueda llegar a olvidarla…_ »

Ya qué le quedaba.

•

Como siempre, Bulma era la última en irse a dormir, y lo hacía hasta comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y completa calma en la Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta la esperaba en el dormitorio.

Últimamente se llevaban mejor que nunca como pareja, desde que ella le había mencionado sus ganas de volver a ser mamá. Tras aquella confesión, toda discusión, plática o simple comentario antes de irse a dormir era tema zanjado a besos, y lo que le seguía.

Esa noche, cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, oyó cuchicheos y risillas que venían del jardín. Se acercó a la ventana, agudizó el oído y dio con una palmera, la más alta y frondosa de todas, que se movía de un lado a otro.

De entre las hojas, la negrura de la noche y el titilar de las estrellas, pudo distinguir las siluetas de Trunks y Mai, que reían divertidos por alguna razón.

« _¡Estos chiquillos!_ ». Expresó divertida, pero preocupada, y solo hasta que pudo contar cuatro bracitos al aire quedó más tranquila. « _Mocosos, ¡no me vayan 'abuelear'! ¡No ahora que quiero tener otro hijo!_ ».

Fue ese momento en el que recordó las palabras de Milk. Aunque sonaba tentador la proposición de emparejar los pocos saiyajines que quedaban en la Tierra, Mai le seguía gustando para nuerita. Era dulce, inteligente, y parecía años luz más madura que Trunks. Además le tenía mucho cariño. Cariño y respeto. La _Mirai_ les había dejado en claro la mujer fuerte y valiente en la que se convertiría de adulta.

« _Mi pequeña Mai, ni con las Esferas del Dragón yo te cambiaría por otra nuera…_ »

Fue entonces cuando recordó que tenía días buscando el radar del Dragón. Era raro que se le perdiera. Por su valor y peligrosidad, no estaba bien que cayera en malas manos. « _Tendré que buscarlo mañana sin falta. Debe andar por ahí, porque Milk jura que sí me lo devolvió_ », y bostezando de cansancio apagó la última luz encendida de la Corporación.

•

ஐ •

* * *

ஐ •

•

Gracias por leer, amig s. Que bueno que les gustó :D .

Att:

Nancy


End file.
